Episode 402: Face 2 Face: That Good Hot Dog Syrup
"Face 2 Face: That Good Hot Dog Syrup" was originally released April 17, 2018. Description Here's our recent live show from the McFarlin Memorial Auditorium in Dallas, Texas, in which we INVENT A NEW SYRUP?!?! Please don't share this one on-line until we hear back from the patent office. Outline 0:45 - Intro. Justin almost falls down. The brothers lament that there hasn't been a party rock anthem in eight years. Justin relates that their father recently accidentally brushed his teeth with capsaicin cream. 7:24 - Y - Sent in by Merit Palmer, from Yahoo Answers user ?, who asks: I have an idea for a syrup. How can I go about selling it commercially? 11:50 - Recently, my boyfriend started up a blogging platform for reviewing pizza from local establishments. Everything from the info pages to the user name are pizza themed. The problem is, he doesn't review the pizza, but instead reviews the establishment's features and amenities, such as the silverware, table mats, and bathrooms. He usually concludes his review with a single sentence about the pizza, usually something brief and simple like "the margherita pizza was okay". How do I help him improve his platform's reach and review quality while hinting to him that not even trying to review the pizza he eats at different locations is probably not the best idea? - Frustrated in Flowermount 13:37 - Justin derails the show to remove one super long hair. 18:08 - Y - Sent in by Adrian Cowles, from Yahoo Answers user coolcat4567, who asks: I touched a supposedly haunted piano, that didn't know was haunted, am I screwed? 21:54 - My boss has a habit of coming out of his office into the bullpen, loudly saying a single word, then returning to his office. Mostly these words pertain to our work. But yesterday, I was having lunch and eating a slice of homemade cake at my desk. My boss walked past my desk and shouted "CAKE!" and stood there. I made awkward eye contact for about 15 seconds and said "Yes?" and then I turned around in my chair and ate my cake while not looking up to make further eye contact. Did my boss want some of my cake? Did he want a conversation about the cake? Brothers, what should I do next time he addresses one of these one word shout-outs in my direction? - Caked and Confused in Cal Town 26:51 - Haunted Doll Watch - a nice big doll with excellent orbs 34:38 - Y - Sent in by Adrian Cowles, from Yahoo Answers user cpc26ca, who asks: Am I allowed to bring my rubiks cube to a football game? 39:24 - Y - Sent in by Adrian Cowles, from Yahoo Answers user ?, who asks: What are we gonna have for breakfast in 100 years from now? thanks? 43:23 - MZ - Jumbotron for Lawncare. Message for Rhiannon. Advertisement for Heat Rocks. 48:22 - Audience questions 50:18: My husband and I go to our local grocery store pretty regularly to buy groceries, but we can no longer go to the meat and seafood counter there because the employee that works there has no idea how that exchange is supposed to work. My husband and I didn't realize this was happening to both of us until we both came home and complained about it. We'll ask for our meat or our seafood, and he'll come out to give it to us, and when we go to grab for it, he'll pull it back and go "Too slow!" Every time. We can separately count, like, three or four times apiece. - SarahQuestion answered in depth For preface, my dad is really affirming. I've come out to him before, I'm really exceedingly queer in every way. My question, though, is I have yet to come out to him as genderfluid. Now the thing about coming out is it's always a weird process, even when it's affirming and I know the person's gonna be affirming, so my question is, what's a really funny way to come out to my dad as genderfluid? - Adam 57:10: About a week ago, I was eating breakfast at Edith's, and an elderly man sat next to my wife and I wearing a red jacket, so I started a conversation with him, and I found out that he was a retired Marine, and he said his kids couldn't come with him on a trip to Hawaii and he invited my wife and I. The only little thing is this is a Marines-only resort in Hawaii and it would cost a hundred dollars a person. Should we go? - David I find myself in a similar situation to you, in that I work with two of my sisters. And my question to you is, in the professional world, what is the best way to establish your dominance as the alpha sibling? Like the cool one, the smart one, the funny one? I want that to be me. - Sarah 63:14: I'm a mortuary student - a funeral director in training, and I have a slight problem when I'm public speaking or speaking in general - I have vocal fry and my voice cracks a lot, and I'm not sure what I should do if that ever happens when I'm in the middle of a funeral (like, "if you'd like to pay your last respects, please come up to the casket"). Side note, I can do it on purpose, but I often do it on accident, and I don't want them to be like "oh, Bobcat Goldthwait is presenting our funeral". - Fallon I am also a really socially anxious college student, and I really love film and music criticism and all of that stuff. And the problem is, I love to bring this up and have discussions about "hey, I thought the editing was really interesting and subversive in a lot of cool ways", and most people are like "yeah, I thought that movie was fine." So the question is, how do I sell myself and not just make it sound like I hate a movie just because I have a lot of thoughts about it. - Scott 69:08 - Justin breaks a rule but we don’t blame him Justin: “To break our own rule for a moment, when we were at our mom’s viewing, one of our extended relatives came up to us and said ‘I’m so sorry’ and I, without really thinking about it, said ‘We don’t blame you’...” 70:53 - Housekeeping 73:33 - FY - Sent in by Adrian Cowles, from Yahoo Answers user Lady Mae, who asks: High school constipated vape and won t give it back? Footnotes Category:Face 2 Face Category:Episodes Category:Haunted Doll Watch Category:Adrian Cowles Category:Merit Palmer